


Secret Agent Sons

by Liamshugepaynis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, maybe other relationships, secret agents, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamshugepaynis/pseuds/Liamshugepaynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one direction fanfic with Ziall parents and Liam, Louis and Harry are their sons, they aren't teenagers though. Check the prologue for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolugue

December 9th 2014

"Can you believe them Niall?" Zayn asked in the passenger seat.

They were driving through the prison's gate.

"They are in so much trouble" Niall said.

Mean While Their sons are getting their pictures taken.

File 304584

Louis William Horan

Number 304582

Age : 23

Parents : Zayn and Niall Horan.

Crime : bring up guns and trying to kill innocent people 

Partners : Liam Horan & Harry Horan

Date of arrest : December 8th 2014

*side picture of Louis holding his number and giving the camera his middle finger*

File 304583

Name : Liam James Horan 

Number : 304583

Age : 21

Parents : Zayn and Niall Horan 

Crime : bring up guns and trying to kill innocent people 

Partners : Louia Horan & Harry Horan 

Date of arrest : December 8th 2014

*side picture of Liam looking like a drug addict* (not really his eyes are just red and tired)

File 304584

Name : Harry Edward Horan 

Number : 304584

Age : 19

Parents : Zayn and Niall Horan 

Crime : bring up guns and trying to kill innocent people 

Partners : Louia Horan & Liam Horan 

Date of arrest : December 8th 2014

*side picture of Harry trying to fix his hair*

~~~~

"LIAM GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM" Louis yelled. banging the bathroom door. they had a small bathroom in their cell.

"I can't, I have diarrhea from the food two days" Liam groaned and there was sound of pooping from the bathroom.

"SHIT THAT WAS A BUG LOAD" Liam yelled.

"We don't need your shit in here Liam" Louis yelled.

After about 5 minutes Liam came out of the bathroom.

Liam and Louis began arguing and Harry was making fun of them in the background.

"Don't ruin this stuff Liam. this is shared property you lil' bitch" Louid said.

"Shut the hell-" Liam began but I guard cut him off.

"Get out, your bailed" he said.

They got out and the guard gave them their clothes.

They got dressed and began walking to whoever bailed them out.

"Omg somebody actually likes us" Harry said.

"I know I'll kiss whoeve-" Louis shut up as soon as he saw them.

His parents looking angry as fuck.

"Yeah, wrong way back away little brothers beep beep beeee-" he screamed when Zayn grabbed him by the ears. Niall grabbed the other two by their ears.

Zayn and Niall dragged their sons towards Niall's car and let go of their ears.

"Explain" was all Niall said.

"Well, we are secret agents" Harry said simply.

"Shut up Harry, you aren't 4 anymore" Zayn told him.

"No really, our guns were legal and the 'innocent' people are the criminals" Liam said.

"Like all believe that, stop lying and ge in the car" Niall said annoyed.

Suddenly there was a helicopter flying above them. and three ropes came out of the helicopter.

These ropes each tied to Liam, Louis and Harry and began lifting them off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL" Zayn screamed.

"Told you" Liam said, going up more.

"See you didn't believe us" Louis yelled.

While Harry yelled "BYEEEEEE" waving his hands.

The helicopter literally started moving whithout even getting the boys inside the helicopter. they were just tied there under it.

Zayn and Niall started screaming but the Helicopter flew away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an information chapter

So Louis, Liam and Harry work for Syco agency. led by Simon Cowell. Together they make team 114. Their names are Agent Tomlinson, Agent Payne and Agent Styles which they found out by Simon that these were their last names before Niall and Zayn adopted them. So basically Louis is the brain of the group. He makes plans and does the smart work. he also loves to prank. Liam is the muscles of the group. fights off the enemies and criminals. He often has dump moments and just tuins ths whole plan. he loves to workout and party at clubs. Harry is the stealthy one. he moves around smoothly and quitely. like a pussy (cat), he doesn't really make his own plans, he just follows everything Louis says. he used to sleep around with girls when he was younger. (Btw they're all straight Exept you know Niall and Zayn) When it comes to guns. you shouldn't give them guns. Louis just shoots and destroys everything he sees. Liam just ruins the gun or he'd just throw it away because he'd rather to use his fists. Harry is just too nice. he shoots someone but he feels bad for it so he uses the gun as less as possible. When Liam was 18 and Louis 20, they were playing football on the backyard....... with 4 balls. Harry didn't like football as much as the other two so he helped Zayn bake a cake for Niall. When Liam and Louis were playing they saw three guys running. with bags that looked like were filled with money. They nodded at eachother and kicked the balls at the men. So they returned the money to the bank and well Simon saw. He kidnapped them for like half an hour. after alot of talking, Liam and Louis joined the agency. And last year Harry found out about them then he joined too. Their rival team was team 115. consisting of Michael Clifford, Calum Hood and Luke Himmings. (FYI Ashton is Zayn and Niall's close friend) Louis William Tomlinson, now Horan was born December 24th 1991. in Doncaster, England. Liam James Payne, Now Horan. was born August 29th 1993. in Wolverhampton, England. Harry Edward Styles, now Horan. was born February 1st 1995 (I know it's really 1994 but whatever). in Cheshire, England.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I may not start this right away because I have others fanfics and sorry about literally making fanfics everyday.
> 
> But this idea just came to me <3


End file.
